


My Story Dump

by Kali234



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/F, I'll add them as I go - Freeform, I'm Bad At Tagging, Magic, Vampires, how do i tag a story when i have no idea whats gonna be in it, how do you even us these
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-21
Updated: 2018-10-31
Packaged: 2019-04-25 23:09:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14389044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kali234/pseuds/Kali234
Summary: The place that I'm going to put all of the random stories idea that I was going to turn into SQ m.c. stories. Read at your own risk.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> There is violence and possibly one or more character death(s) in this chapter. You have been warned. Btw I have no knowledge of anything whatsoever so if you would like to inform me of something I got wrong, go ahead.

**Characters** : _William Swan, Isabelle Swan, Ellianna Swan, Emma Swan, Aiden and Carter Swan, James Swan, Mason,_ _Alex_

**Ages:**

William- 37yrs, Isabelle- 35yrs.

"Ellie, come out of the bathroom, you're not the only person in this house who has to use it," Jamie said as he pounded his fist on the locked bathroom door. He had his legs crossed tightly as he bounced up and down in front of the bathroom. It was, at the moment, occupied by his older sister, Ellianna. She was the oldest of all four of his siblings. Ellie was fourteen, then it was Emma who was thirteen, followed by the twins, Aiden and Carter, who were eleven. Jamie, the youngest, had just turned seven last week on July 27th.

"Go outside. I need time to get ready. I don't wake up looking amazing. Beauty takes time," Ellianna yelled through the bathroom door.

"Tell me about it. You wake up looking like a troll," He mumbled before raising his voice. "MOM, TELL ELLIE THAT SHE NEEDS TO COME OUT OF THE BATHROOM. SHE'S BEEN IN THERE FOR AN HOUR." James knew he wasn't supposed to shout this early in the morning. The twins usually stay asleep until 7:45 and no one wants them up before their time. It was only 5:42. Other than him, Ellie, and Emma, his mom was the only one up.

"Ellie let your brother use the bathroom," Isabelle Swan says walking out of their laundry room, her arms filled with clothes.

"But mom, there are three more bathrooms in this house. Can't he use a different one?"

"No," he said as he dodged his mother's attempts to fix his bed hair, "Mom's bathroom is off limits, Emma won't let me in her room to use that one, and the Twins have claimed the one downstairs as their turf. They use it for all of their deadly smelling experiments and stuff. This is the only neutral bathroom in the house," He said, stating what they all already knew.

"MOM. Why did Emma get the room that has the bathroom? It's not fair that I have to share one," Ellianna whined through the door.

"Because you wanted the room with the most closet space for all of your clothes. You chose that room," Isabelle responded calmly, completely used to this.

"She has too many clothes. We should burn them all. Or at least half of them." Jamie was still bouncing up and down next to the door in his zebra onesies pajamas.

"Ellianna, come out of the bathroom. I know you are done. Stop bullying your brother."

"While he was blabbering of he could have already gone outside, peed, and came back to get dressed." Ellianna opened the bathroom and walked out fully dressed. She was wearing a burgundy crop top with 36 in white letters on the front, blue jean shorts, and white converse. Her brown hair was braided to the side and a silver chain with an anchor pendant hung from her neck.

Jamie ran past his sister and into the bathroom, dropping his pj's before he even entered. He closed the door behind him, yet not fully before responding to his sister.

"I would never do that. I'm not a savage."

"Yes you are," She said sticking her tongue out at the cracked bathroom door before walking into her room.

"Are you really going to wearing that," Jamie asked from the bathroom. Ellie could hear the shower running from her room across the hall.  _So that animal actually does shower,_  She thought, amused.

"What do you mean by that," she said walking out of her room to go downstairs to eat breakfast. Jamie stuck his head out of the bathroom to look at his sister's outfit. She had added a white knitted cardigan to her outfit.

"Well, there's nothing wrong with your outfit," He paused and did a once over. He showed a cheeky grin before continuing, "You're just ugly. Always have been, always will be." He slammed the door shut and locked it before she could reply.

"I'm the only person in this house who's allowed to slam doors because when it breaks I'll be the one who has to pay for a new one." The two bickering siblings heard from downstairs. Ellie walked downstairs, her frown deepening.

While all of that was happening, Emma had already taken her shower, gotten dressed and was sitting at her desk finishing the book 'Where the red fern grows.' Her friend, Lilian, recommended it to her. She said that it was a good book, therefore Emma decided to read it. She had started the last chapter last night and decided to finish up the last few pages today when she woke up.

Finishing up the last sentence, Emma closed the book and stood. It was Saturday and she had soccer practice tomorrow. Emma grabbed her duffle bag and sat it on her dresser so that she wouldn't forget it tomorrow. She then walked over to the mirror that hung on the back of her door. She did a once over before deciding that her outfit was okay. She was wearing a navy blue skater dress with sleeves down to her elbows, blue and black Aztec leggings, black knee-high boots, and around her neck was a silver chain, much like the one Elliana has. She got the necklace the day the Swans adopted her. The only difference between the two was that Emma's had two silver angel wings that hung from her chain.

When Isabelle found out that she wasn't able to have kids, William, her husband, suggested that they adopt kids. They adopted the twins first, then Eliana, Emma was third, and they adopted Jamie last. He was two when they adopted him.

The vampire thing came after that. It happened on Ellie's twelveth birthday. They decided to go to Knott's Berry Farm and when they were getting ready to leave, they were attacked. 

* * *

 

_"Is everyone ready to go," Willam Swan said as he did a head count. He had already done it three times, but the twins were slick and if he didn't keep an eye on them then they would disappear. He looked around and saw that both Jamie and Ellie were gone. He sighed and turned to his wife. Leaning close to her he whispered, "Jamie and Ellie ran off. I'm going to go look for them. You, Emma and the twins should wait in the car." He kissed her before walking off to find the other two._

_"Okay, Kids lets make our way to the car. Your father is going to look for Elliana and James," she said turning and walking off with her kids._

_"Are they going to get in trouble for running off," Aiden asked following his mother._

_"Of course they are. We're supposed to stay together and they left the group," Carter said putting his hands in his pockets._  It was colder than he had anticipated.

_"Well, at least they left together. If one of them had wandered off by themselves then we would all go into a frenzy," Emma said picking up her pace. A shiver went down her spine even though it wasn't remotely cold. She had a bad feeling._

_"Do you guys feel that," Emma asked wrapping her arms tight around herself._

_"Is your superpower sending you a signal," Aiden asked mockingly._

_"Yeah, Are your spidey senses tingling," Carter added. They started to bump her playfully which caused her classes to fall from her face._

_"Boys, leave your sister alone," Isabelle said as she unlocked the car doors._

_"Mom, they made me drop my glasses. I'm as blind as a bat and it's dark. Do you see the problem? Cause I can't." Isabelle tried not to laugh at the joke as she pulls out her phone and hands it Emma so that she can use the flashlight to look for her glasses._

_"Help Emma find her glasses," She said pointedly while looking at the twins. She stood, eyes narrowed with a hand on her hip as she waited. The twins huffed and started looking. As Emma flashed the light around, the boys looked for her glasses._

_"Over there," Aiden yelled. Spotting the blurry shape of what she thought was her glasses out of the corner of her eye, Emma ran over to pick them up. Placing the glasses on her face, the young girl stood back up, eyes lingering on the floor. Emma was startled when, looking back up, she was met with glowing greenish red eyes that looked as dead as the person standing in front of her. She couldn't tell if it was a male or female, only that they looked like they belonged in a coffin buried ten feet under. The phone she was using fell from her hand and shattered on impact._

_Frightened, Emma took a step back. The blonde opened her mouth to scream but nothing came out._ _Before Emma could say anything the person in front of her covered her mouth with one hand while the other was holding Emma in place. Removing the hand from Emma's shoulder, the person wrapped it around Emma's neck, they lifted her of off the ground, choking her in the process. Emma bit that hand, that was covering her mouth, as hard as she could. When the hand let go, Emma opened her mouth and tried to scream, ignoring the coppery taste or blood. The hand squeezed harder, crushing Emma's windpipes and preventing her screams. As Emma clawed at the hand that was choking her, spots of darkness started to cloud her vision._

_Looking over to where her mom and brothers were, Emma saw three bodies on the floor. Not only was her vision already bad but she was currently losing to the darkness that was starting to claim her, so there was no way to know for sure. All she saw before she passed out was a pair of sharp fangs and dead green eyes that red eyes._

* * *

 

_"What was the time and date of death,"A female voice asked._

_"12:00 am. The date was Wednesday, April 5th," Came the response from a deep male voice._

_"How many bodies were recovered." Emma guesses that the woman had moved since the voice was now coming from a different part of the room._

_"Seven. And the fingerprint results finally came back. Got 'em from Joe on the way over. The adult's names were," The male pauses and Emma could hear the rustling of paper. "Isabelle and William Swan. The other four kids were: Eliana Swan, twelve years of age, Aiden and Carter Swan, nine years of age, and James Swan, five years of age." Emma couldn't believe her ears. There was no way her family was dead. These people were lying. Emma's thoughts were interrupted as the man continued._

_"This one here is Emmeline Swan, eleven years old. Unlike the others, she was found at a park not far from the Knott's. There's dried blood under her nails. I'm thinking she maybe got here hands on one of the killers. Meanwhile, the others were knocked unconscious and killed before they could do anything, probably." There was no way that was true. If she was dead how was she hearing all of this? She was still breathing and she could feel her heart beating in her chest._   _At least she hoped it was her heart._

_"And what about blood work. What did those test show." Emma could hear the hesitation in the air._

_"There wasn't anything. Nothing to test equals no test results."_

_"What do you mean by nothing to test. Surely ther-," She was cut off when the man started speaking again._

_"They were drained completely. There wasn't any blood. At least not in their bodies. If we're talking about outside of the bodies then that's a whole different story. What if it was," he lowered his voice to a whisper but Emma somehow still heard him, "Vampires."_

_That word caused Emma to growl under her breath as images of those greenish red eyes and those fangs flashed behind her tightly shut eyes. Emma suddenly felt a sharp pain in her jaw and wanted to scream. But she couldn't. When she opened her mouth to speak it felt like someone shoved sandpaper down her throat._

_"Don't start. It's too early for your crazy Mason. I have to deal with it every other day of the week; just today, can you please lay off of the supernatural crap."_

_When the numbness in her arms started to fade, Emma started to push at the walls of the bag that surrounded her. Feeling like the world was closing in on her, Emma started thrashing around._

_"Let me out of here," Emma screamed as tears streamed down her face. Her voice was hoarse and screaming made her throat hurt. Wherever she was, Emma didn't want to be there anymore._

_"Holy shit," Emma heard Mason say. She could hear his footsteps as he walked over to where she was laying._

_"Hold on," Mason said as he walked over to the table in the middle of the room. Considering the fact the girl laying in the bag on the table not only had her throat slit but she was also completely drained of her blood, there is no way she could be alive. That fact that she was thrashing around when she was supposed to be dead was just plain creepy and a little cool._

_Unzipping the body bag, Mason's eyes grew wide. All of the bruises and scratches the covered her neck, arms, and face along with the slit in her throat were gone. Nothing there._

_As light filtered through the opening of the bag she was presently in, Emma had to squint and cover her eyes. Once her eyes adjusted to the new light, Emma moved her hands and sat up. Looking around, Emma's eyes fell on the man standing next to her._

_Awestruck hazel eyes drifted from the girl laying on the table to the brunette woman who was standing off to the side with a very different expression. Her expression was disbelief rather than awe._ _"You're seeing this too," He said, still gesturing to Emma before turning to his partner. "Alex?"_

_The woman, Alex, nods. She couldn't believe this. People don't come back to life after being dead for two weeks. There was no logical explanation for this. She watched, silently, as Mason asked Emma multiple questions about what she remembered and how she was still alive._

_"Can you open your mouth. I want to see," Mason paused as he started shuffling around looking for something. When he found what he was looking for he turned back to Emma and finished his statement. "I want to see if you have fangs," He said as he flashed a light on Emma's face._

_Alex_ _, who had decided that she'd had enough of his shenanigans, chose this moment to interfere. Walking over to her partner, Alex pushed him out of the way and took the flashlight from him._

 _"How are you feeling? Is there any pain?" Alex flashed the light in each of Emma's eyes before realizing that she had absolutely no idea what to do in this situation. She stopped and pursed her lips. What are you supposed to do when the dead girl that you were supposed to do an autopsy on suddenly comes back to life?_   _She was not a doctor._

_Emma opened and closed her mouth a few times before responding._

_"My jaw hurts but other than that," Emma paused as she rolled her shoulders and moved her neck from side to side. "I feel okay. Just a little stiff."_

_"Would you mind if I checked -" Alex paused. The question was weird. Everything about the situation was weird. She just wanted to be done with this. Why couldn't this just be a normal day? First, she ran into someone who was screaming about being attack by wolf-people, then someone begging for help because a witch put a spell on them, and now this. Vampires, really?_

_Emma nodded her head before opening her mouth._ _When Emma opened her mouth, Alex almost fainted. **She has fangs! FAANGS,**  Alex screamed in her mind. She dropped the flashlight and took a step back. She quickly glanced around the room for the quickest exit._

_Mason, who had been observing for the last few seconds, walked over to Emma._

_"What," Emma asked cautiously. She wasn't sure she even wanted to know the answer. "What's wrong?"_

_Mason unlocked his phone, opened the camera app, and handed it to Emma. He watched as Emma's eyes widened before she reached up to touch one of her fangs._

_Reaching up to drag one of her fingers along the point of her fang, Emma flinched when the sharpness cut her finger. She watched, fascinated, as the wound healed itself before she even started to bleed. Emma grimaced before an ear-piercing shriek left her mouth. Mason and Alex ducked under two different tables as every piece of glass in that room shattered instantly. A minute passed before the sound stopped._

_Coming out from their hiding spots under the tables, Alex and Mason looked up to find Emma passed out on the table. Glancing at her partner, Alex walked over to the passed out girl. She looked at the girl and back to her partner. He had trails of blood trail from each ear and an awestruck expression on his face. His face twisted in pain before he reached up to touch his right ear. She mimicked his action and winced when her fingers made contact with the blood._

_Mason ran a hand through his curly black hair and blew out a breath. He shook his head a few times and leaned against the table behind him, his brain pounding in his head._ _At first, he thought it was cool. Now he was sure that he'd have permanent hearing problems. That was not cool._

_"What are we supposed to do about her." Alex was freaking out next to him. The girl has fangs. As in really sharp teeth. She could probably rip Alex's neck off._

_"Al, calm down. Everything is gonna be fine." Alee narrowed her eyes at him before raising her voice._

_"Calm down? Calm Down? HOW THE HELL AM I SUPPOSED TO CALM DOWN WHEN THAT GIRL, WHO, NEED I REMIND YOU, IS SUPPOSED TO BE DEAD, IS ALIVE **AND** SHE HAS FANGS," She said, pointing a finger towards the blond. Emma, for her part, was asleep. She looked peaceful, despite everything that had happened to her._  _Mason's eyes grew impossibly wide_.

_"Oh my god." Mason started to pace back and forth, giving Alex a headache. She reached forward and grabbed his shoulder, stopping him in place._

_"What is it now?" Alex was one hundred percent sure that she didn't want to know. Whatever it was, it was bound to make everything a thousand times worse._

_"What if her family was turned into vampires too. I mean they were drained of all their blood. That's seven vampires, Alex, SEVEN. And that's not including the ones who turned them or the millions that probably live, unnoticed, in this city and ALL OVER THE WORLD."_

_"Mase." Mason stopped his rambling and looked at his partner._

_"Yeah."_

_"Shut the fuck up. You're starting to scare me."_

_Mason would have laughed, had the situation been any different._   _But it was not, it was terrifying. It's like a vampire apocalypse just waiting to happen._

 _Both Alex and Mason took three, deep, calming breaths before turning to the passed out blonde._   _Emma, oblivious to the world around her, was snoring lightly as she slept peacefully._

 _"What are we going to do with her," Alex asked, taking a step behind Mason. He glanced in the direction of Alex and rolled his eye._   _He shook his head and sighed. He had a feeling that today was going to be exhausting and probably very traumatizing._

_"I honestly have no idea," He says running his hands through his hair._

* * *

 

Emma doesn't remember much of what happened after she had woken up again but she did remember Mason and Alex helping along the way when her family had gone missing. Everything had only gotten more chaotic from there. Things had only recently become peaceful again and they were glad for that. Emma knew that it wouldn't last long. She didn't know how she knew she just did.

"Emma, Come downstairs. Mrs. Eclair is here to see you," Her mother yelled from the first floor.  _And that's all the proof I need,_  She thinks as she watches the seconds hand on her clock twitch back and forth, stuck between 5:58 and 6:00. She crosses the space in her room to close a window that she did not remember opening as she prepared for the upcoming conversation and the bad news that would most likely come with it.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More Trash. 857 words of it to be exact.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a random o.s. that I just wrote in like two hours (in case it seems rushed). I was using this prompt generator and saw on that I like and had to use it. This is the end result. This is sorta au and I have absolutely no idea when this takes place. Well, whatever. Enjoy. or Don't. I don't really care(I do.)
> 
> Prompt: "You have no idea who I am. Do you?"

**oOoOoOo**

Stepping up to the door at 108 Mifflin street Emma raised her hand in preparation to knock but lowered it soon after. Only seconds passed and soon enough she was pacing back and forth, trying to decide what to do.

_She's gonna be pissed. I knew I should have just left it alone but I couldn't help it. How the hell am I gonna tell her that I was in her vault and accidentally activated a random spell in a random book?_ She questions herself.

_By telling her,_ that annoying part of her brain that always seemed to want to do the right thing responded.

_Well, I_ could  _do that but I don't_ want  _to,_ She responded right back, not even realizing that she was starting a conversation with herself as her nerves to over. She and Regina had just started to barely get along and this would definitely put them right back where they started. Or somewhere nearby.

Then again, if Regina did get mad then she surely had the right to. After all, Emma had been sneaking around in her vault without permission. A feeling of dread settled in Emma's stomach as she thought,  _I deserve whatever she throws at me,_  not in a literal sense though.

_Yes. You do._ _You should have known better than to snoop around in Regina's vault_. And it was back.

She crossed her arms over her chest and stopped pacing.  _Yeah well_. Emma groaned the sighed.  _I can't believe I'm having a conversation with myself. And I'm losing._ _Ya know what,_

"Let's just get this over with," She finished out loud. She quickly raised her hand and decide that she would knock before she had the chance to psyched herself out. Before Emma could knock the door swung open and I front of her stood a highly annoyed Regina.

"Care to tell me why you pacing in front of my house. It's annoying and you're starting to draw the attention of my neighbors," She said, tapping her foot as she spoke.

"Regina," Emma breaths and then before she can stop it the words are tumbling out of her mouth. "I'm so sorry, Regina. I messed up big time. I was in your vault and I was messing with stuff. I honestly don't know what I did but I do know I fucked up and just wanted to say please don't be mad." Emma closed her eyes and held her breath, waiting for the wrath that she knew would soon come.

When nothing happened, Emma opened one eye followed by the other and saw that Regina was staring at her with confusion and even more annoyance.

"Who the hell are you and What in the hell are you talking about." Emma's mouth opened to respond but no words came out. And then Emma noticed it.

Regina's appearance was different from before. Her hair was much shorter and her clothes were far more homey(?) than anything the Regina she knew owned. She was wearing a gray tee shirt and black sweats that went down to mid-calf. On her shirt was a medium sized orange spot that was clearly baby food.

"Is that carrots," She couldn't help but ask. Regina was clearly surprised by the random question and glanced down. Her face was red for a second but it was gone as quickly as it came. Maybe Emma imagined it.

"Yeah well, I was just feeding my son before I noticed some stranger pacing on my front porch and decided to see what was going on."  _Emphasis on the word strange,_  Regina thought placing a hand on her hip and glaring at Emma impatiently.

"You have no idea who I am, do you?" And when Regina shook her head, Emma's shoulders sagged and her mood suddenly dropped as she let out a sigh.  _Fuck._

"No. I don't," Regina said and it was a little softer than Emma expected it to be. Emma looked up and saw that Regina didn't look quite as annoyed as before. Mostly confused.

"I must have confused you for someone else. Sorry," Emma mumble out. And Regina was sure that she was lying because everything about how this woman spoke to her and looked at her said otherwise.

"You look like you could use some help figuring things out then," Regina commented with a small tilt of her head and a curiously amused look in her eyes as she watched the woman who looked like a kicked puppy.

Before any more words could be exchanged between the two a loud voice came from somewhere nearby.

"MAMA!" Regina looked startled by the sudden scream and quickly turned with the intention to walk off.

"Give me a minute," She said walking off leaving her door opened.  _Does she want me to wait here,_  Emma question no one in particular? She got what she assumed was her answer when Regina stopped and turned around, giving Emma another questioning glance before turning back around and continuing on with her path.

_Into the lion's den, I guess_ , Emma thought as she stepped into the unknown territory and closed the door behind herself.

**Author's Note:**

> Tbc... Maybe.
> 
> Another story that was sitting in my docs collecting dust. Decided to share it.


End file.
